Provide data relating to the genetic regulation of drug- and carcinogen-metabolizing enzyme activities in the mouse. Specifically, attempt to determine the importance of allelic differences at the Ah locus, and determine the importance and number of modifier genes with respect to interindividual risk for polycyclic hydrocarbon-induced cancers.